SWAT Kats: The Greatest Love of All
by Sheya
Summary: New beginings . Not good at summaries without giving away the whole story. Story title might change. **Complete** For now I have no plans to make a sequel but then plans do change and I have toyed with the idea.


Disclaimers: SWAT Kats does not belong to me Ofcourse. If it did it would still Be on the air with new eps.

Notes: Just playing around with my writing style, testing the waters and I heard the song on 106.7 NY today and I felt I had to write this. It was written in under 2 hours so it prob isn't up to my standards but then I usually go the parody route and this is NOT a parody. This fic is not supposed to resemble any fic already written but I must say everything read has bearing on things written or drawn. So if this fic is a variant on anyone elses fic, well I have been reading a lot of fics lately and I do thank you for being such good authors that the story stuck in my head and I needed to write something similar. I'm hungry.

New Notes (4/28/05): Since FFN is bing anal about fics with things not written by the author in them I will just have to fix my fics with songs in them... Funny but I'm still hungry.

The song is now gone so imagine it at the top and you can find the origional version at my homepage. Sometimes...

_**The begining. **_

He looked in on her his wife Callie. Then he went to the other room and watched the twins for a bit. He went back to the living room and turned the TV back on to catch the latest news.

"This is Ann Gora Kats Eye news Commander Feral-Clawson what is the news about Dark Kat Resurfacing after all these years." (I need to say Feral it is ingrained)

Commander Felina Feral-Clawson stood looking at the camera "This is the first time we've heard from Dark Kat in ten years. We all thought his reign of terror was over with years ago but he is back and we are not ready for him. I just hope that the SWAT Kats come back and rise to the challenge again."

He looked at the TV and then looked at the phone as it started ringing. He picked up the phone.

"Yeah."

The voice on the other end was familiar.

"Chance we have to do something."

"We will Jake you know that we have been planning for this with the help of our wives. This is just the fruition of our plans we knew that Dark Kat wasn't dead and he was just waiting for the perfect time. Get everyone and meet at the hanger this time the SWAT Kats are not alone."

"Roger."

The phone clicked and Chance hung it up. 'Time to get Callie and the twins. I hope they are ready.' He walked back to the bedrooms of the apartment and woke his wife.

"What is it Chance?"

"Dark Kat has returned."

"You're not going to fight him are you?"

"T-Bone and Razor will put in an appearance. But, just to introduce the next generation. You know that."

"Heh. Just making sure that you know that. I don't want to lose you like I almost did last time."

"Get the Twins I'll get the car. I just hope the training pays off."

"They are remarkably cool headed for fifteen year olds."

"Yeah nothing like me."

He ran out to the car and started it bringing it around to the front. Callie and The Twins went running out to the car and got in. He sped off to the Salvage yard where the hanger was.When they got there the rest of the team was there. He saw Jake and Felina and the two imps that they called their kids. The twins ran over to their friends. He noticed, not for the first time, how alike yet different the twins were. They both had long blond hair like their mother they were both tall and strongly built like him, but Sammie was amazon beautiful and Sam was far more masculine but the girls still fell over him. The Imps were a study in contrast 14 year old Jade looked like her father and 16 year old Jayce looked like a male version of his mother.

"Alright we go in remember that this is the real thing and no one in MegaKat City has seen all six of us at once before. We will patrol the City but at dawn there will be a press conference for us all and the first team will introduce the second team. Got it?"

Sam looked up and saluted. Smiling he said, "Yes Commander Jake. We hear and obey."

With that they went inside. Felina said, "Callie and I will go back to town and get the conference ready."

Callie and Felina got into one of the cars and left for City hall. He went inside to the hanger. "Good thing we've kept in shape training the kids." Jake commented.

"Yeah, we would not be able to do this otherwise. So what has Jade come up with this time?"

"She and Sam both have this blanket neuro-disruptor that they say will take down anything. But they haven't tested it yet."

"Why not?"

"Lack of volunteers. After the last one no one wanted to have the headache that came with it. And you know how 'Uncle Ulysses' gets when anyone proves they are better then him."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to 'disown' Felina when she married you."

"He tried but Felina's parents like me. And she told them first."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It was over with before I even knew that it happened. Felina told me on out 15th wedding anniversary when Uncle almost refused to come. But no matter how much he hates me he still loves the kids he just doesn't like your kids."

"Figures they aren't appropriate playmates The Mayor didn't marry high enough."

"Nah he just doesn't like you."

"Well I already knew that."

After they got down stairs they called the kids to order and got into their flight suits. "Dad what jet are you gonna use?" asked Jade.

T-Bane and I will use the TurboKat. You and Sammie will use the TurboKat Gold and Jayce and Sam will use the TurboKat Silver. Both those jets were made for you by me with your help."

"Really?" they all incredulously asked.

"Yeah why do you think that I asked all those questions after training sessions."

"Fine. Let's go kick Dark Kats Tail!" Said an exuberant Jade.

They all got into the jets and headed out. The news that night was that the TurboKat was in three places at once. And when dawn came and three TurboKats landed at City hall a cry of elation went up around the City. In Dank Kats lair there was a cry of outrage. "Those cursed SWAT Kats were supposed to be forgotten and weak by now not stronger than ever. I will not be denied. I am strong enough to take them out. So take them out I will."

Back at City Hall the crowd was cheering the SWAT Kats. Mayor Callie Furlong and Commander Felina Feral-Clawson were trying to get the crowd's attention and failing miserably. Then T-Bone come to the mike and roared for everyone to listen and they did. "Thank you T-Bone. Ok, Katizens of MegaKat City Dark Kat threatened us last night thinking that we were weak and helpless. But, as you know the SWAT Kats have been ready for him and now we are introducing you to the next generation of SWAT Kats . . ." The kittens came forward. "The next generation of SWAT Kats are Blazer," Jade stepped forward "Star," Sammie come up to stand next to her friend "Sun," Sam came up to stand next to his sister "and Blaster." Jayce stood next to his sister. "Now MegaKat City we are protected better then before the Enforcers have new weapons and the SWAT Kats are doubled."

T-Bone took the mike "Razor and I are retiring to Advisory positions for the kittens. We really are to old for crime fighting."

Dark Kat sent his ninja to crash the press conference and found that the SWAT Kats were stronger then ever when even his chemically enhanced ninja were no match for the SWAT Kats and Enforcers. And so the battle for the freedom of MegaKat City started anew with a new generation of Enforcers andSWAT Kats.

_**The end?**_


End file.
